


Legends of the Dawn

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Fluff, I'll update the tags as things go on, M/M, Multi, eventually, general 'some legends are true thing', gonna have blood, idk - Freeform, minor gore, obviously, sorta took the idea and ran, the pacing is wierd right now, there are already magic soul dragons so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many legends out there. Some good, some bad, and all fiction. Right? In a world where seemingly anything is possible, some legends and stories may have a bit of truth to them after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Sun at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and dedicated to vickjawn on tumblr. Saw this AU from browsing through their blog, and well, I'm trash for this sort of AU. The update speed on this will be a bit iffy, it's not a primary work of mine really, and I've got a bunch of other stuff to work on too.

Gabriel never really believed in fairy tales or legends. All of those stories told to little kids by their parents, usually in an effort to make them behave. His mamá had never liked them, insisting that they were silly distractions and were a waste of time. “They’re all just fantasy hijo. The world just doesn’t work like that. Stories are just that, stories. Things made up by others for entertainment. Now enough of this talk. Get back to your studies.” She’d always plant a soft kiss on his forehead afterward, and would then walk out of the room to do one of the various tasks she had left to get done. Though Gabe’s mamá cared little for the tales of monsters and myths, his abuelita believed differently. “Listen to me Gabriellito,” she’d often say “The world is a very big place. There’s the possibility for anything out there.” She’d often pause and stare off into space before continuing, “There are some legends out there that have a bit of truth to them. Always keep your eyes open mi niño. You never know what’s true.”

So it came as no surprise, to part of Gabe at least, when one of his ops went bad. Real bad.

\----

The mission had been to take down a high priority target, a serial killer from what their intel suggested. Normally Blackwatch wouldn’t be called in for this sort of thing, but the circumstances were unique to say the least. Every victim was found in nearly identical condition; lain on the ground, in a sleep like position with their eyes closed and throats torn up. Normally this wouldn’t warrant any special treatment, after all, most serial killers have a MO to call their own. The thing that made authorities antsy was the blood. Or rather lack of it. With how utterly destroyed the victim’s necks were, veins and arteries shredded beyond belief, there should have been massive pools of blood. But there was almost none. Their bodies were bled dry. Even more concerning was the apparent lack of forensic evidence. There was no DNA to speak of, and even when they managed to lift a fingerprint, it was only half-formed and had no matches.

More and more victims were appearing across the US, people chosen seemingly at random and all left with no evidence to reveal their killer. When a pretty well-known singer turned up dead in the same way, miles from their entourage, the government decided they needed help.  The US called upon Overwatch, through UN channels of course, desperate for help. In the beginning they had tried, Mercy, their top medical professional was sent to help autopsy the bodies and search for any sort of clues on them. When that bore no results, some of their best analysts set to work, doing all they could to figure out a pattern in the ever growing list of dead. When that didn’t work, the higher-ups grew impatient and annoyed. They put more pressure on Overwatch, adding to the stress of Jack’s position, raising the already great mental toll on the strike commander.

Jack already had so much to do, coordinating various operations across the globe, leading missions personally, making press appearances, and having the guys he technically answered to breathing down his neck didn’t help. Gabe hardly got to see his boyfriend any more, and whenever he did, Jack was always too tired to do anything more than sleep. It had been on one of those rare nights, one where Jack was able to come home, that the idea of Blackwatch taking up the case was aired.

\----

“The council’s been breathing down my neck for the past month, always expecting some breakthrough on this serial killer case!” Jack yells, rather loudly, while pacing agitatedly, “It’s not like this is easy! I’ve got a case with more or less no evidence to it! And it’s not only that!” his pacing increases in tempo, “There’s the disappearance of Amélie, setting up funds and supplies for the relief program Angela wants to spearhead, there’s literally hundreds of sheets of paper work I have to do, and I have to do it all alone!”

“Alone?” Gabe asks, surprised, “What? Ana doesn’t want to help?”

“No, no! It’s nothing like that!” Jack’s pacing slows down slightly, “I told her to take some leave time. She’s been working too hard as it is, and from what I’ve gathered Fareeha has a cold.”

“Good thing you sent Ana home then.” Both of them have a soft spot for the girl, having been ‘uncles Jack and Gabe’ for a while now. “Did she insist on not taking the time off?” Jack makes an amused snort before stopping his pacing and planting himself beside Gabe on their bed.

“Do you even have to ask?” Gabe responds with a soft chuckle. Of course he doesn’t. Ana Amari is probably the strongest willed person he’s ever met. She’s balanced her service with raising a child for years with such grace that it looks easy. Gabe is knocked out of his thoughts when Jack flops back, laying down with a massive yawn. “Should probably sleep now. Lot of work to do tomorrow.” Gabe nods in silent agreement and they finish up their pre-sleep routine. Only once they’ve both settled into bed does a thought occur to him.

“Hey Jack?”

“Mmmh?” comes the muffled and sleepy reply.

“How about I take that case? The one everyone’s been so tense about. It’ll give you some time to breathe and, let’s be completely honest here, you and the rest of Overwatch’s public side aren’t exactly equipped to deal with this. I’ve got the time and resources to deal with this more...” he hesitates slightly “efficiently.” Jack doesn’t respond beyond making a half asleep sound of possible confirmation. Gabe only laughs quietly before pressing a soft kiss on the side of Jack’s head. “Buenas noches”

\----

The case file is worryingly small. _Jack wasn’t kidding on the whole ‘no evidence’ thing._ Gabriel is sat behind his desk, leafing through the abysmal information on what the media has dubbed the ‘Cross country killer’. The name is pretty accurate. The killer has left behind victims all across the western seaboard, and has been moving eastward as of late. The last known victims are in a small town on the eastern side of Kansas. _Hmm..._ Gabe studies the victim reports again, hoping to glean some extra information that he hadn’t on the first examination. Nothing. Gabe grits his teeth. _This is going to be a hard one._ Just as he turns to examine the crime scene photos, the intercom buzzes.

“Sir? Sir, we’ve got a situation.” Jenson’s crackly voice calls.

“Jenson? What is it?”

“We’ve got a fight sir. McCree has decided to start another brawl in the break room. It’s... not good. We need your help breaking things up.” Gabe rubs his temples. _Damn kid. Always getting into trouble._

“I’ll be right there. Try to keep broken bones down to a minimum.” There’s a loud crunching sound and a shrill scream in the background and Jenson replies.

“I’ll try sir, but, uhh as you can tell, it’s not going so well.” There’s no reply, as Gabe has already thrown his office door open and disappeared down the hall.

\----

Four punches to the face, a kick in the ribs and a very angry visit from Angela later, Gabe is sitting on the edge of his desk, a still very annoyed but slightly sheepish looking Jesse McCree sitting in front of him.

“Well? What the hell happened?” Gabe’s tone is harsher than he wants, but the headache forming behind his eyes is making it very hard to think, or indeed be kind to the twenty-something man sitting in front of him.

“I don’t know! One of the guys made a joke at my expense and I snapped!”

“A. joke.” Gabe is doing his best to contain his annoyance, but it’s not easy, “Really? A joke? I’ve teased you incessantly and you never gave a damn! So what changed?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Jesse’s on his feet, expression twisted with rage. Gabe actually flinches, the thought of another harsh hit to the face or ribs very unappealing. Jesse notices the flinch, and hurt flashes in his eyes for a second before he turns away and takes a deep breath. “Like I said, I don’t rightly know. I’ve been in a hell of a mood recently. So blame that.” He turns completely now, back to Gabe. “I’ll apologize later.” Gabe sighs, relaxing slightly after instinctively tensing up.

“Alright. Take the rest of the day off to cool your head.” Jesse begins to walk out, “And make sure to visit Angela before the day’s out. I’ll know if you don’t.” Gabe calls after him. McCree simply waves his hand through the air, in sort of confirmation gesture.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Gabe lets out another sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. _He can be such a pain._ Gabriel gets up and closes his office door before flicking off the lights. He then lays on the little couch against the wall, feet dangling off the end, and lets out a groan, trying to stave off the growing headache. _This is gonna be a long week._

\----

It’s been three weeks and he’s gotten nowhere. _Well. I finally understand why Jack was so happy to get rid of this._ Gabe’s phone has been ringing almost nonstop for the past three days. He had to unplug it and throw it into an empty filing cabinet to finally get some peace. Not that doing that stopped the constant nagging. Oh no. Almost every phone down here was called at least three times over the course of the last day or so, with a constant flood of emails into his already cluttered inbox as well.

Gabe sighs as he opens his email, expecting even more nagging emails demanding updates. Thankfully there are surprisingly few new pieces of mail. Though a few things catch his eye. First is a message from Angela, which he dumps into his ‘read later’ folder. Whatever she has to say isn’t too important if the message bar is anything to go by. Next is a message notification from Jack, asking how things are going. Gabe types a quick response, wanting to look at the third and most interesting of the important emails. It’s an updated map of the killer’s victim locations. He opens the image, and studies it intently. They’ve been continuing their eastern path, except now there’s a bit of a northbound shift to it. He looks at the map closer, something nagging at him. _There’s a definite direction and pattern here. I can feel it._ “Wait...” he squints his eyes, the nagging feeling getting stronger. “Computer, switch to desktop holo display” the machine obliges, and a large rendition of the map flickers to life in front of Gabe. He grabs the marking pen and goes about writing on the translucent display, making lines, dots and curves where appropriate until a pattern comes into clarity.

“That cocky son of a-“ Gabriel gets up and all but rips the filing cabinet draw open in his haste to get the phone. Once he’s plugged it back in, he dials the familiar office extension.

“Hmmm? This is-” there’s a loud yawn on the other end, “this is Jack. What’s-what do you need?”

“Jack! I think I’ve got it!” Gabe’s voice is far too loud, but he doesn’t care.

“Wha-? What are-? Gabe what are you talking about? I don’t understand” Jack sounds stunned and extremely tired. _Maybe my ‘enthusiasm’ wasn’t the best._

“The cross country Jack! I know where they’re going to end up!”

“What!?” Jack’s voice is so loud it’s almost painful and then there’s a thud on the other end of the line. It seems Jack fell out of his chair. It’s silent for a second before Jack comes back into receiver range. “How!? How do you know?! Where?! Where are they going?! What-”

“Woah! Calm down! Let me explain!” Gabe cuts in. The line goes silent for a second before he speaks again. “Alright. Well, I got and undated list of the killer’s victims, right? All of them are marked by red dots. Looking at them was bugging me, so I pulled up a holo display and started drawing, trying to find the pattern that I just _knew_ would be there. And there it was. The dots spelled out Red. N and there’s one more, unfinished letter. From what I could tell, it’s supposed to be a Y.”

“Red. NY? What could that mean?”

“Well, I’m thinking the NY probably refers to New York, the Red. A shortened version of a town name maybe? I’ll have to look into it more, but I think we can finally nab this bastard.” Gabe can practically hear the smile in Jack’s voice when he speaks again.

“This is fantastic news! I’ll do what I can to dig for information, but, uh I probably won’t be much help.”

“It’s fine. I get it. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Thanks babe. See you tonight?”

“Definitely.”

\----

_Redfield. Redfield, New York. That’s where they’re going_. It’s taken Gabe about a day and a half of searching, but he’s finally found where they’re heading. It’s in upstate New York, and at last report, the killer was approaching the southernmost border of the state. _With the speed they’ve been recently traveling at, they’ll reach the city in about two days. That’s enough time._ He grabs the phone and dials the extension for Jack’s office. _It’s time. I’m going to end this. Personally._

\----

Redfield is a small city, with a more densely populated center and thinner sprawling neighborhoods surrounding. The first order of business in securing it was to instill a curfew. Everyone was to be back inside by sundown. No exceptions. The only people allowed out at night are Gabe and his strike team, as they patrol the streets. So far they’ve found nothing. Many had questioned Gabe’s tactics at first, pointing out that; wouldn’t the presence of Blackwatch personnel be enough to dissuade the killer? Keep them from making an appearance? He’d shaken his head in response to the questions.

“No. this person is cocky. Arrogant even. They wanted us to find them. They want a final stand. To go out fighting.” He’d grabbed one of his trademark shotguns then, looking it over with a hard expression. “And that’s just what we’re going to do.”

\----

They’ve been staking out the town for two days now. Still nothing. _They’ll show up soon. I can feel it._

\----

Two days later, in the dead of night, Gabe is proven right. They’re sweeping the city center, when a strange strangled sound issues over the comms. Gabe pauses, and pulls his second shotgun off his belt.

“Team. Sound off.”

“All good here.”

“Nothin’ strange over here.”

“All clear.”

“I’ve got nothing.” There’s silence after that, where there should have been a fifth voice.

“Wesley, you alright?” There’s still only silence. “Wesley, check in. Are you alright?” Still, just silence. Gabe is starting to get a sick feeling. “Anyone have eyes on Wesley?”

“No. Can’t see him.”

“Nope.”

“That’s a negative.”

“Last I saw he was near the alleyway near 11th.” The sick feeling gets a bit worse.

“Alright. We need to rendezvous before investigating any further. Everyone-” He’s cut off by high pitched screaming and the sound of gunfire.

“He’s here! I’m at the alley near Beach and- what the hell is that!?”

“Lin! What is it!? Have you found him?!” There’s no response other than more gunfire. It cuts off a second later, leaving everything eerily quiet. “Lin! Report in! What happened?!” There’s no response. Gabe curses profusely under his breath. He hadn’t expected things to go to shit this quickly. “Smith, Ackerman, Carson! We need to group up. Center of the park, by the statue.”

“R-right.”

“Got it” Gabe waits for a third response and gets none. He curses some more.

“Smith! Answer me damn it!” Gabe doesn’t want to admit it, but, honestly, he’s getting a bit frightened. There’s another cry which is cut off almost immediately. “Carson! Shit...” He’s silent for the briefest of seconds. “Ackerman! Location!”

“Thirteenth and Main! And hur-” Her voice cuts out, the only sound being gunfire and the occasional harsh breath.

“I’m coming! Hold on!” Gabe sprints, shotguns drawn close, fingers tight on the triggers. It takes no longer than a minute for him to reach Ackerman’s position, but he’s still too slow. The sound of gunfire has cut off, and she’s nowhere to be found. Gabe swears more, quickly double checking his shotguns and the lights stuck on the top of them before slowly moving into the inky alley. His instincts are screaming at him to get the hell away from there, but Gabriel is nothing if not a stubborn man. He continues on, straining to hear something, anything, that’ll give away the killer’s location. There’s nothing beyond his own frantic heartbeat and slightly labored breathing.

_What the hell am I doing?_ He sweeps further into the alley, questioning his sanity more the farther he goes. _What’s going to happen?_ Fear starts to creep up on him more and more, causing his hands to shake ever so slightly. _And want-what if I die here? What’ll happen to Jack?_ He’s shaking pretty badly now, the lights wavering erratically. _I-No. No. I can’t think like this._ Gabe sets his jaw, willing his nerves to steel. _I can’t let emotion distract me. Not now._ He’s ready when the telltale crunch of gravel behind him reveals the presence of the killer behind him. Gabe spins, unloading two rounds, one from each of his shotguns into the figure. He relaxes ever so slightly, expecting to see a crumpled and well perforated form on the ground. So, it’s one hell of a surprise when the lights reveal the killer to still be on their feet, seemingly unaffected by the buckshot lodged in their body.

“You actually managed to hit me. Impressive.” Gabriel balks, _How the hell are they still alive, much less talking!?_ The killer continues, seeming ignoring the Gabe’s shock. “And that hurt. A lot.” He moves almost faster than Gabe can see, knocking the shotguns from Gabe’s hands and pinning them behind his back. “I’m going to have fun killing you.” Gabe’s reeling. _How the hell? What the hell? How is this guy so strong? And fast? I should easily overpower him, but I’m trapped like a child!_

“Who the hell are you?!” Gabe spits though grit teeth, “And why the hell have you murdered so many people?!” The killer response with a deep reverberating laugh.

“Well, aren’t you a feisty one? I may as well humor you, you’re going to die after all. I’m known by many names, but the one I prefer is Arden. And as for your second question, well, can it really be called murder? A butcher killing livestock isn’t called a murderer. He’s a salesmen. A hunter that shoots deer isn’t called a murderer. He’s called a great sportsman”

“What the fu-” Gabe cuts off, as what this Arden said registers. _A butcher killing livestock? A hunter..._ The pit of Gabe’s stomach drops out as a bit of wisdom his abuelita imparted upon him as a kid. **Some legends have a bit of truth to them.** _No. There’s no damn way._

“What is it?” Arden all but purrs, stroking Gabe’s neck, “I can practically taste your confusion. You don’t know what’s going on do you?”

“Vampiro” Gabe breathes, almost without his volition. Arden just laughs.

“Oh ho? Superstitious are we? I have to admit, that’s a very good guess. In fact, you’re spot on. How’d you know, hmmm? What told you?”

“My abuela.” Gabe draws out his words as much as possible, desperately hoping to figure a way out of this mess. “She always told me that not all legends and stories were made up. She said some had a bit of truth to them.” He laughs again. It’s starting to get annoying.

“Well. She sounds like a smart lady. Too bad her advice won’t save you.” Gabe can feel Arden’s breath on his neck. It makes him want to shudder. “Before I kill you, I’ve got one last little question. How’d you figure out I was coming here?” The relief the extended time for stalling the question gives Gabe is minimal at best. _How the hell am I going to get out of this? He’s stronger and faster than I am and my shots seemed to do nothing. I’ve still got six more shots if I can grab my guns. Will that be enough? Can I overpower whatever healing thing he’s got going on?_

“Your message jackass. It was very creative, aligning the victims is such a way that it spelled things out. All I had to do was connect the dots.”

“So you were the one to solve my little puzzle? How intriguing. Tell me, who are you exactly?” Gabe doesn’t want to speak, but the prospect of more time to try and plan is tempting. After a few tense, silent seconds, he answers.

“Gabriel Reyes.” Arden sucks in a breath, audibly shocked.

“The war hero Reyes? The leader of the Overwatch strike team Reyes? Honored by the UN for service in the Omnic crisis Reyes?” Gabe doesn’t respond, which is fine seeing as all of those questions were apparently rhetorical. “Well, well. I’ve got myself quite the catch. When I kill you and the media finds out I’ll be even more famous! Everyone will fear me!” Gabe has to resist rolling his eyes despite the dire situation. _This guy’s got one hell of an ego._

“Enough talk shit face. If you’re going to kill me, kill me. I haven’t got all night.” Arden laughs, the sound particularly more threatening than before.

“I’m going to have a very good time killing you.” Gabe tenses, instinct telling him a chance to act is coming really soon. He gets it when he feels the harsh sting of Arden clamping down on his neck. The vampire’s grip relaxes for just a second, but that’s all Gabe needs. He wrenches himself forward, diving to the ground and grabbing his shotguns before rolling to his back and unloading the remaining rounds into Arden’s chest. Gabe’s breathing is ragged and neck on fire from where his skin tore in his desperate, last ditch effort. It doesn’t appear to have worked. Arden is still standing, cruel smile on his blood drenched lips. “That was a nice try, but you failed. You can’t kill me you-” His words cut off and face changes to shock as he falls to his knees. “What the hell?”

“Guess you can’t patch that up, huh?” Gabe taunts. Where Arden’s heart and most of a lung should be is a gaping and bloody hole. “I guess I forgot to mention, these babies,” Gave waves his guns slightly “aren’t regular shotguns. They were specifically designed to take down enemies that don’t bleed. Meaning they inflict as much physical damage as possible. And seeing as those were more or less contact shots, you got the full brunt of it.” His grin is mocking as the guns fall from quickly a loosening grip. “So that means you’re dead. I may be dead too, but at least I got to take you down.” Blood loss is making Gabe dizzy, he hadn’t fully appreciated the extent of the burning sensation in his neck during his adrenaline fueled escape, but he can sure as hell feel it now. That and the sensation of hot sticky blood pouring out of what is probably a very nasty wound, soaking into his jacket and TAC gear. “Checkmate asshole.” Gabriel is rapidly losing consciousness now, the blood loss taking its toll. So, he’s understandably unsure about what happens next.

“not... yet...” a surprisingly not dead yet Arden falls forward, hands bracing him slightly against the ground as he slowly drags himself next to Gabe. “can’t... kill... but... can... still... make... you... suffer...!” While rapidly slipping into the embrace of darkness, Gabe isn’t sure if the sensation of a hand pressing against his neck is real, or a hallucination. And he defiantly can’t tell if the words that follow are real or are a figment of his dying mind. “you’ll... suffer... just... like... me...!”


	2. Dusk Bleeds Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is extremely surprised when he wakes up in the HQ's medical ward. How'd he survive? And more importantly, did everything that he remembers actually happen? Everything seems a little to sketchy to have actually happened. A little too surreal.  
> \---  
> Life more or less goes back to normal. Except now, he has to deal with a possible intruder. Reports of which he's surprisingly never seen before. That, and the little whispering voice that things aren't the same. That something's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys xD I had planned to put this up on Saturday, but the power went out. We still had internet, but like hell I'm going to look at word in a completely dark room. It'd have melted my eyes. Also, I've been jumping around in those series a bit. Ideas for later chapters coming and going.  
> But! That means today is going to be a double update! I'll have chapter three up in an hour or so. It'll answer some questions. And maybe raise some more :3  
> Inspired by and dedicated to vickjawn on tumblr.

_Ugghh. What the hell?_ Gabe feels like he’s been hit by a truck. _What happened? Where am I?_ The sounds of the room around him begin to slowly filter in as the haze in his mind recedes a bit. A steady beeping. Someone breathing. Various humming sounds. Muffled voices. _What?_ Gabe cracks his reluctant eyes partly and hisses as the bright light in the room burns them. There’s the sound of someone shifting before a very familiar voice speaks.

“Gabe? Are you actually awake!? Are you okay?!” Jack leans over him, a mix of relief and concern on his face.

“Could you deal with the damn light? It’s too bright in here!” Gabe hisses out, a headache already forming from the brightness.

“Uhh, right!” Jack moves to the window, pulling the shade down before heading to the wall near the door and clicking the lights off. Gabe lets out a sigh of relief. The half-light of the room is much more tolerable.

“Gracias, cariño.” He can hear Jack make his way back to his bedside. Jack hovers there for a bit, shifting his weight indecisively before finally deciding to speak.

“Are you okay? Do you remember what happened?” Gabe turns his head, frowning at the feeling of something hindering the movement of his neck, the amount of worry in Jack’s tone and from how murky his mind is.

“Do I remember what happening? I’m going to need a little more than that. Things are a bit fuzzy.”

“With the cross country? Your confrontation with him in New York?” The concern in Jack’s eyes is plain to see, and just so intense it makes Gabe’s chest ache. “Any of it? We...” he trails off a second, “When we found you, you should have been dead. I-I thought you were...” Jack’s voice begins to waver, tears welling up in his eyes, “I-I thought I’d lost you...” he buries his face in his hands, muffled sniffs starting up.

“Jack...” Gabe forces himself to sit up, and wrap and arm around the crying man, ignoring the wires and weak protests. “It’s okay.” He whispers quietly, rubbing small circles on his beloved’s back in an attempt a comfort. “Aquí estoy miel. Está bien. Yo estoy bien.” He continues rubbing Jack’s back, whispering reassurances in his ear all the while. It takes a bit, but Jack calms down, leaning into the soft touch and breathing only slightly shaky.

“I was so afraid...” His face is tinted red from the crying, eyes still glittering. “We only got notification after you didn’t check in... and then when we saw what happened to your team...” He trails off, eyes darkening. “And then finding you... it was-it was so awful. You were laying in a massive pool of blood... and you looked so-so dead... and-and you were barely breathing... pulse almost nonexistent... A-Angela was completely baffled that you were alive. She said that nobody should be able to lose that much blood and live... a-and the wound torn in your neck... she said it shouldn’t be physically possible for it to clot, but it did somehow... I-” he swallows, gaze turning more intense. “Gabe, what happened?” He keeps rubbing Jack’s back, humming thoughtfully as he sorts through memories and the receding grogginess.

“I don’t know. Last I remember I blew a hole through that bastard’s chest, and he fell down dead in front of me...” _No he didn’t. He was still alive._ “I was bleeding heavily and passed out soon after.” _Because the crazy shit bit me._ Gabriel decides it’s probably best if he withholds the little tidbit about the killer claiming to be a vampire. Nobody’d believe him, and hell, he isn’t even sure if it was real. Sitting here in the bright medical ward, Jack by his side, all the crap that happened in that damn alley seems pretty insane. _It was probably just some fanatic wanting to get his name in the papers. Nothing to worry about._ He ignores the strange nagging whisper of **_‘Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he was telling the truth.’._** “I got him though. Felt damn good.” There’s a soft knock at the door, and it opens revealing Overwatch’s resident doctor and medical professional. The instant her eyes fall on the two, they light up with both relief and a professional concern.

“Gabriel! It’s so nice to finally see you awake again. We were pretty worried you know. Though what are you doing sitting up!? I’m still not sure if you’re healed all the way! You could have messed up the stiches!” Gabe at least has the decency to shoot Angela a slightly bashful look.

“Sorry doc. There were more pressing matters that required my attention.” Her gaze immediately goes to Jack, taking in his still red face and the arm wrapped around him as he hastily tries to wipe away evidence of his tears. She lets out a sigh.

“Fine. But now, since the matters have been dealt with, you need to rest.” Her tone is understanding, but firm. “As for you,” she pulls Jack to his feet and out of Gabe’s grasp, “you need to get something to eat, take a shower and sleep in a proper bed.” Jack looks like he’s going to protest, but at Angela’s harsh look he wilts slightly, turning and morosely walking out the door, shutting it as he leaves.

“That was a little harsh Angie. You know how he gets.”

“Yeah. I do. That’s why I have to be harsh. If I wasn’t he’d still be in here. He’s been here for the past day and a half. Only leaving when I made him.” Angela turns back, her expression hard to read. “You’ve had us all worried, you know Gabe. Almost dying like that.” She comes to sit in the chair by the bed. “And I do mean everyone. Lena’s not quite been her chipper self and Winston even stopped by. And you know how hard it is to convince him to leave his lab. Reinhardt was almost as bad as Jack, until I gently reminded him that he has other family he needs watch over. Torbjörn didn’t stop by, but then you know how he is. From what I’ve heard though, he was working much more sloppily than usual after hearing about what happened. Genji and Jesse stopped by several times as well. I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of them more somber. It was almost scary. And poor Nick.” Gabe tilts his head slightly, the name more or less unfamiliar. “Nick Jenson? One of the guys that works directly under you? He seemed very torn up as well. Though he ended up making a joke about how now he’d be the one to get punched by the kid. I’m assuming he’s referring to Jesse?” Gabe laughs, now understanding who she’s talking about.

“Oh yeah! He’s had enough of Jesse’s outbursts to last a lifetime. I’m pretty sure he’s the only other person here to receive nearly as much of a beating as me.” She laughs affectionately at that.

“Yeah. Jesse can be temperamental. He’s a good guy though. It’s not his fault.” Gabe nods in agreement, gaze turning to the wall. _He is a good kid. Has a bit of a hair trigger sometimes, but he’s strong, fast, a killer shot and motivated as all hell. A quick learner too._ “-lights off?” Gabe’s gaze snaps to Angela as she looks at him questioningly.

“Sorry, what did you say? I was thinking.”

“I was asking why the lights are off, and wanted to know of it would be alright for me to turn them back on. It’s a bit dark to properly inspect stiches after all.”

“Yeah. Right. Go for it. It’s just that when I first came too, they were a bit bright. Caused a bit of a headache.” Angela turns away and stands, not just to turn on the lights, but hide the concerned look that flits across her face. When she flicks the lights back on, she catches Gabriel’s slight flinch, which only makes the concern deeper.

“Right then.” She turns back, face betraying nothing other than a mix of her usual professional concern and tenderness for her friend. She takes a seat again and gestures. “Lean this way please.” Gabe complies, leaning toward her. Angela’s hands are light as she removes the dressing around his neck and part of a shoulder. “How do you feel? I didn’t get to ask before.”

“As okay to be expected I think.”

“And what does that entail?”

“Soreness and stiffness. General aches and pains. And just a strange sense of...” Gabe stops, he actually doesn’t know how to describe how he feels. “something. Like there’s something slightly off. Something out of place maybe.” Angela only hums thoughtfully, fingers gently running over the patch of tender new skin where a gaping wound was only thirty six hours ago. Where some visible mark and stiches should be. Gabe looks at her, trying to discern what she’s thinking. _She’s acting off. I don’t know why, but she is._ Before he can open is mouth, she speaks.

“Well, it looks like you’re doing better than I thought when it comes to this.” She taps the side of his neck lightly. “The enhancements from the SEP are certainly something, what with the increased healing factor. Quite something indeed.” Her voice is almost imperceptibly tight. “And as for what you’re feeling, that’s understandable. Blood loss as great as yours puts quite the strain on the body. You needed quite the number of transfusions. Luckily we had some more than willing donors.”

“Anyway,” she says standing up, “I’ll stop by a little later with a supplemental drink. It’ll help with the pain and the odd feeling. I want to keep you here another day though. Just to be safe. Now be good and lie back down. Try to get some rest.” She lays a hand on Gabe’s shoulder, gently urging him to lay back. He complies and she turns and walks to the door. Before Angela clicks off the lights, she turns back for a second, expression soft. “I’m really glad you’re okay. Try to rest now. I’ll be back an about an hour. And I’ll make sure Jack gets some proper rest.” Gabe gives her a lazy thumbs up in return, making her laugh slightly. With that the lights are clicked off and the door opens then closes.

As Gabe begins to fall asleep again, fatigue catching up with him, two things flit across his mind. The first being that Angela is definitely not telling him something. He’s not sure what, but there’s something that she’s not saying. The second being a pleasant smell. Like fresh air and dew. The sort of thing that reminds you of sunrise. It’s surprising. Unlike anything he’s ever smelled before. _I wonder what it could be? It’s so nice..._

\----

The amount of paperwork on his desk is unholy. _Damn! I was only gone for a few days!_ After an extra day of observation and another two of strictly enforced rest, Angela had deemed Gabe well enough for desk duty, so here he is, looking at the stacks and stacks of paper. _What the hell happened?_ He starts on the smallest stack, a load of mission reports of things that happened while he was gone. _The papers are organized pretty well at least, so that’s good. Seems Jenson was probably the one to do them. Going to have to thank him._ Most of the papers are standard, materials requisitioned for the mission, personnel assigned to it, intel and casualties.

There were a few skirmishes with Talon forces. The Deadlocks have been pretty silent, no surprise after losing their best sharpshooter. The Shimada clan as well. No surprise there either, with the raids Genji led against them. There are a few dead drops mixed in with the reports, and Gabe tosses them aside. _I can look at the information later._ He returns to the mission papers. Everything seems to have gone off without a hitch. No causalities to speak of on their part. _Not bad._ He sets those papers aside, opting to pick up the incident reports. This stack is worryingly large. He thumbs through them, only glancing at those with specific names. Unsurprisingly there are a few for Jesse, mostly fighting again, but there’s also one about him and Genji performing some kind of prank. There are a few more with Genji’s name in them, but it’s nothing out of the ordinary. The rest of the stack is of various people, for various reasons. In one the coffee maker is broken, another has a fight that dislocates an arm, someone trying to shoot someone else with rubber training rounds, a large number of staplers disappearing. Again nothing unusual. Gabe shuffles through the papers with a sigh, already tired of looking through them. _Paperwork is the worst._ It’s when he reaches the last packet does interest pique. It’s a sizeable packet, with at least a dozen pages to it. _What have we here?_ He puts all the other papers to the side, scanning the length of this one with great interest.

It’s a report on a possible intruder and a noise complaint all in one. A few people reported a strange noise echoing through the bunks at night, and a few others claimed to see a strange shadow. Like there was someone sneaking around. _Hmmm. Interesting._ Gabe grabs his coffee mug, taking a sip before recoiling at the taste that greets him. _Right. Forgot about that._ Angela had insisted that he keep drinking that supplement blend of hers. It tastes like trash, but well, nobody wins in a fight with her when it comes to health. At least everyone else seems to have drink it too. Though nobody’s complained about the taste yet. _Probably too afraid to. Angela can be quite scary when pushed too far. Unless you know her of course._ He places the mug down, grimacing at the even worse aftertaste before turning back to the paper. The statements are consistent but vague at best, with the sound being a strange sort of growl almost, and the figure being quite large while at the same time hunched. _Hmmm. Interesting indeed._ Gabe places the paper with the dead drops, before readjusting his position in his chair and cracking his knuckles. _I’ll get back to that later. As for now,_ t _ime to get through the rest of this._ He delves into the remaining paperwork, staying up solidly through the night to get it all done.

\----

This mystery intruder business is starting to piss him off. Gabriel thumbs through yet another report of strange figures caught in the corner of eyes, and sounds possibly heard. It’s been a few months, and there have been several more reports like the first. Each month seemingly without fail. Some have more witnesses than others, but they’re still there. And all without a second of security footage. _This is such a pain in the ass._ Gabe tosses the papers, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He’s had a headache on and off for the last few weeks, and it seems to be getting progressively worse. _Probably just stress._ He grabs his coffee mug, taking a swig and practically gagging. If anything the concoction of vitamins that Angela made has been tasting even worse. _Ugh. That is nasty. How can anyone drink it?_ He places the mug back on the desk. _I’ll have to ask Jack how he manages to choke it down._

He stands up then, stretching. _Screw this. I’m taking a break._ He walks out of the office, and down the hall. It’s pretty empty today, with most people having a half work day in celebration of some holiday. Not that Gabe, Jack or any of the others in command have the day off. Nope. They have to work through the massive stacks of paperwork. Gabriel’s feet move automatically, steering him through twisting hallways until he nears the training room and shooting range. As he comes up on the door, he pauses. From the grunts and heavy blows it sounds like there’s someone inside. _Who’d be here now?_ Curiously, he walks up to the open door way and looks in.

It’s Jesse. And he’s working the punching bag pretty intently. He doesn’t even look up when Gabe walks in and leans against the nearby wall. He looks over the young man, assessing his fighting stance. _Decently solid footing. Legs are a bit too straight though. And he could do with bringing his arms in closer._ He watches as Jesse unleashes another flurry of punches, both metal and flesh smacking the bag solidly. _Good, but not quite as strong as it could be._ McCree moves again, and this time Gabe notices the slight hesitation with is right arm. His shooting arm. _Probably worried about..._ He cuts that thought off, guilt rising. It’d been his fault that Jesse’d lost most of his left arm. A mission gone bad. They should have pulled out, but Gabe was a stubborn asshole. He was hardheaded, and others paid the price. He lets out a loud breath, and only then does the young man notice his presence.

“When’d ya get here partner? Been standing there long? And what are ya doin’ here anyway?” He turns a sharp gaze to Gabe, demeanor otherwise teasing and mildly curious.

“Long enough to know you don’t know how to properly fight. Bring your arms in, closer to your body. Lets you defend easily and strike with more power. And bend your knees slightly. Makes you harder to topple.” McCree rolls his eyes slightly, letting out an amused and slightly annoyed huff.

“That’s not exactly the answer I wanted.” Still, he turns to the bag again, this time taking on the modified stance. His punches are more solid this time, a loud thwack reverberating with each strike. “Well. Whadaya know. Looks like you’re right.” Gabe chuckles.

“Of course I’m right. I’ve been at this longer than you.” Jesse just snorts, and turns back to beating up the bag. Silence falls between the two, only broken by the strikes against the punching bag and the occasional grunt of exertion from McCree.

“So...” he finally says, turning away from the bag and fully staring at Gabriel, who’s still reclined against the wall. “What exactly brought you here?” There’s an undercurrent to his tone that makes Gabe uncomfortable, but he doesn’t know what it is or why. He opts to shrug, in an attempt to hide the strange feeling.

“Needed to clear my head. Too much paperwork. And if I didn’t know better, I’d say that Angela is trying to poison us. That supplement blend tastes like a swamp. Don’t know how anyone can drink it.” Jesse’s eyebrows shoot up, incredulity crossing his face.

“Really now? That bad? I think you might be gettin’ somethin’ different from me an’ Genji. It’s pretty good. Has a hint of an aftertaste, but nowhere near as bad as what you’re sayin’.” He frowns, looking at Gabe closely, gaze sharp before suddenly asking, “You feelin’ alright?” For some reason, the question has Gabriel’s hair standing on end. _Don’t answer._ A part of him hisses _You can’t tell him anything._ He shakes his head ever so slightly, confused. _What the hell am I thinking? This is Jesse. Of course I can tell him._

“I’m alright. Just stressed. Must be staring at my computer and the countless papers for too long. Seem to have a bit of a headache. And really bright lights are a pain.” Gabe lets out a weary chuckle, suddenly feeling quite tired, and rubbing a hand along his chin, “Sounds like solid eye strain that. Guess it comes with the job. Anyway,” he stands up, turning toward the door. “I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll see you later Jesse.” In turning his back, Gabriel misses the sharp and scrutinizing golden gaze watching him leave. He also misses they young man’s words.

“Shit.” Jesse whispers to himself. “This isn’t good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any suggestions on what sort of supernatural stuff I can do for the others, go for it! I only have Gabe, jack, McCree, Mercy and Reinhardt (and maybe Ana) down right now. So, If you've got ideas I'd love to hear them!


	3. Silver Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into the shoes of a certain currently high strung cowboy.  
> \---  
> Things have been going alright. Jesse may be a bit on edge, but that's nothing new. He'll just work out things as usual. That is, until instinct tells him something's up. A storm's coming. And it might arrive sooner than anyone thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! As promised~ The next one will be full of fun stuff. Then after that will be a time skip. (A cop-out, I know.)

Training has become Jesse’s go-to way for relieving stress. Got a big mission coming up? Lift some weights. Emotional issues he doesn’t feel like dealing with? Shoot some targets. Agitated and pissed off? Take it out on a punching bag. It’s a hell of a lot better than snapping and accidentally breaking someone’s bones. Again. So, that’s what he’s doing. Fists, metal and flesh alike slam against the hard bag.

It’s one of the surprisingly sparse (at least in terms of things he’s run in to) issues with being a member of the supernatural he supposes. Every time the full moon starts to roll around, he gets antsy. Full of pent up energy and it’s that energy that makes him irritable.

Angela had said that it’s normal. Even fully matured werewolves get a bit high strung. Being able to ignore the feeling or even channeling it to change whenever is something that comes with experience. Well, that and a touch of magic. He’s set on the magic part. The experience one, not so much. He’s only been at this whole thing for a few years after all, and that’s nowhere near long enough. Even with the help and explanations she’s provided for him.

The whole thing was pretty unbelievable at first. Hell, sometimes still is. But the next time he can tell who’s who just by smell, hear a conversation from across the hall or take someone much stronger than him down, it reinforces the fact that everything’s all true. At least it makes a few things make more sense. The medallion, his missing biological father, all the allusions to secrets and the extra strength and endurance. The shooting accuracy though, is all him. Angela had insisted on that much. After all, you don’t exactly need to shoot when you can fight with giant ass teeth and fangs.

Having pretty quickly healing wounds doesn’t hurt either. He can heal rapidly from a good deal of wounds so long as it’s not made by silver or an enchanted weapon. Not that people traditionally use those anymore, but it’s still nice to know one’s limitations.

Big stuff though? Not a chance. So when that set up had cost him most of an arm, Jesse knew that was gone for good. Angela with the help of Torbjörn had made quite the kick-ass prosthesis, imbued with a bit of magic along with the advanced tech to make it work like his original had. Hell, it even transformed with him. The metal digits gaining glittering talons. Not that it made the loss any easier to weather. McCree isn’t bitter though. Not with Reyes at least.

The man already blames himself for what happened enough, having been the one to recruit Jesse for the mission. He’d stayed by his side the whole ride back, murmuring broken apologies in both English and Spanish, while trying not to buckle under the weight of his guilt. No, Jesse doesn’t blame his CO and friend one bit. He blames those assholes who set the trap. When he finds them again, he’ll rip ‘em a new one. Until then though-

His train of thought is broken by a lout exhale of air. _What the hell?_ He has to resist jumping slightly. _When the hell did someone get here? I shoulda heard them._ McCree turns his gaze away from the punching bag to the source of the noise. It’s Reyes, he’s leaning against the wall. _Well. Speak of the devil._

“When’d ya get here partner? Been standing there long? And what are ya doin’ here anyway?” He drawls, fully turning his gaze to the other man and doing his best to act nonchalant.

“Long enough to know you don’t know how to properly fight. Bring your arms in, closer to your body. Lets you defend easily and strike with more power. And bend your knees slightly. Makes you harder to topple.” Is the only reply he gets. Jesse lets out a good natured huff.

“That’s not exactly the answer I wanted.” Still, he turns back to the bag he’s been working away at and takes the advice into account. The next series of punches he unleashes actually feels a bit more solid. “Well. Whadaya know. Looks like you’re right.” His answer elicits a chuckle from Gabriel.

“Of course I’m right. I’ve been at this longer than you.” When it becomes clear that he’s not going to say anything else, Jesse turns back to the bag. He works at it, each hit reverberating solidly in the silence. He can feel Gabriel’s gaze on him, and for some reason it’s putting him even more on edge.

“So...” he finally says after the moment begins to feel too awkward. “What exactly brought you here?” He fully turns, ignoring the bag as all of his attention focuses on his friend.

“Needed to clear my head. Too much paperwork. And if I didn’t know better, I’d say that Angela is trying to poison us. That supplement blend tastes like a swamp. Don’t know how anyone can drink it.” Jesse can’t hide the look of surprise that crosses his face. _Really now? He thinks it’s awful? That’s strange. Angela said it’s only awful tasting to supernatural beings like myself. Has to do with the bit of magic in it if I remember right._

“Really now? That bad? I think you might be gettin’ somethin’ different from me an’ Genji. It’s pretty good. Has a hint of an aftertaste, but nowhere near as bad as what you’re sayin’.” As he speaks, he scrutinizes him. _Have his eyes always been rusty brown? Coulda sworn they were closer to chocolate. And have the shadows under his eyes ever gotten this dark before? Even when he’s exhausted I haven’t ever seen them this deep._ “You feelin’ alright?” Jesse questions, his assessment doing nothing to quiet the niggling insistence of instinct that something isn’t quite right. The feeling only goes stronger as he watches wariness and distrust flit over Gabriel’s face for the briefest of seconds.

“I’m alright. Just stressed. Must be staring at my computer and the countless papers for too long. Seem to have a bit of a headache. And really bright lights are a pain.” _Light? Wait..._ He lets out a weary chuckle, and rubs a hand along his chin, “Sounds like solid eye strain that. Guess it comes with the job. Anyway,” he stops leaning on the wall and turns toward the door. “I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll see you later Jesse.”

It’s a good thing that Gabriel isn’t looking at him right now, because Jesse can’t hide the defensive snarl that manifests on his face as a few things register. The first being he can’t hear his footsteps. _It wasn’t a fluke earlier was it? I wasn’t just distracted._ The second being the smell. One of the things Jesse learned very quickly is that everyone’s got their own unique scent. Doesn’t matter if you’re supernatural or human. And the other thing he learned is that scent isn’t easily changed. For all his cybernetic parts, Genji still smells like a human. So the fact that Gabriel smells distinctly not human is definitely bad. Coupling that with instinct screaming at him, Jesse knows something’s not right here. And the first idea that comes to mind is very bad.

“Shit.” He breathes to himself. “This isn’t good.”

\----

The medical bay is thankfully empty when Jesse barges in.

“Doc. We gotta talk.” Doctor Ziegler is hunched over her desk, eyes trained on a large sheet of what looks like test results.

“Mm hmm?” she hums distractedly, “What is it? If it’s about that thing again-” Jesse lets out an annoyed huff, his already on edge nerves reaching a tipping point very quickly.

“Damn it Angela! This is important!” His hand comes down on the desk for emphasis, making the piece of furniture creak slightly. Immediately her gaze snaps up, and given the frown that appears, his distress is clearly written on his face. She lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Can’t this wait until later? I have a lot of work to do Jesse.”

“Like hell it can! Something’s up. And if you don’t already know, you damn well should!”

“What’s wrong? Is someone sick?” Angela puts on a pretty convincing poker face, but he can tell she’s hiding something. In the way her tone shifts in pitch just a bit too much, how she folds her hands and shifts in her chair. They’ve known each other long enough that Jesse can read her like a book. Instead of calling that fact out though, he decides to go straight on with his concerns.

“Something’s up with Reyes. He’s not acting quite like himself.” The ever so slight widening of the doctor’s eyes says he’s spot on. “Said he’s not felt so good lately. Headaches and sensitivity to light.”

“Oh?” she lets out a breathless and clearly fake laugh. “Is that all? You had me worried there. From the sound of it, he’s just been staring at a computer screen too long. Nothing a break won’t fix I’m su-”

“I’m not done yet.” He interrupts. “There are other things, things I’m not sure he recognizes, but I sure as hell do.”

“Like what exactly? I’m sure it’s nothing. Probably just pre-moon jitters.” her smile has tightened. Jesse wants to be offended by that last comment, but instead he keeps talking.

“This isn’t just some trick of my mind Angela. Things aren’t right. For one, I can’t hear his footsteps. Not at all. Thought it was just a fluke the first time ‘round, that I was just distracted but no. And that’s not it. His eyes aren’t supposed to be the color of rust are they? ‘cause last I remember they’re supposed to be brown. And,” Jesse’s voice has been becoming progressively more desperate and loud, he’s reached the point of practically yelling, “he doesn’t smell like a human anymore Angela! I don’t know what he smells like, but every instinct in my body was screaming at me to fight or get the hell out of there! I know something’s up! So don’t you try to hide it from me! He even said your magic brew tastes like crap! And you said only non-humans would react like that!” Through his rant, the doctor had grown progressively paler, finally culminating in a horrified look when he finishes speaking. A hand flies to cover he mouth.

“No...” she whispers, the sound low and painful “I-I did everything! It should have worked! There was only the slightest bit... the transfusions and enchantments should have worked...” Gently, flurry of emotions melting away, Jesse takes hold of his friend’s hands.

“Angie. You gotta tell me what’s goin’ on.” He’s silent for a second as what she said sinks in. “It has to do with that mission from a few months back, doesn’t it?” She nods tentatively, gaze downcast. “Well, what happened?”

“I-” Angela’s gaze sinks even lower, her voice soft, “I should have stopped him. I should have asked Reinhardt to take care of it. He would have known. Would have been safe. I was so stupid... Hoping it wasn’t what I thought.”

“Hoping what wasn’t? You mean the serial killer he took down? What was with them?”

“The serial killer...”Her gaze snaps up, “was a vampire.” Just the name makes Jesse’s skin crawl. Vampires and werewolves have been enemies for as long as anyone can remember. It’s a hatred that practically goes gene deep, offering them heightened awareness of their mortal (or immortal) foe. And suddenly, everything seems to click into place. His wariness at Gabriel’s presence, the screaming of his instincts, the off scent and eye color, and that brief second of wariness and distrust that crossed his friend’s face.

“Shit.” He breathes, hand coming up to rub his chin. “That would explain things. So he got infected? But wait,” He’s frowning now, the realization that some things don’t add up coming to him, “if I remember right he still smelled human when me an’ Genji came to visit. And if he’s a vampire, then why didn’t he recognize me as a wolf? And why is he so confused over the light sensitivity and such?” Angela leans away, cringing.

“Maybe because I didn’t tell him?” Jesse’s flabbergasted.

“Didn’t tell him.” He repeats, “You mean to say, a blood sucking creature of the night almost killed him, infected him with the same crap that made him tick, and you didn’t tell him!?” Angela only shakes her head, and tries to hide her face in her hands. “Angie, what were you thinking?! Your friend’s becoming a vampire! And he’s gonna want blood! How long before he jumps someone, huh? What about Jack?! What if he attacks him?! Do you know how messed up that’d be! It’d ruin both of them! If Jack survives that is! Damn it! What are we gonna do!? He’s already wary of me! And will probably be wary of you too! And you can bet he’ll stop drinking your magic crap, not that it seems to work anymore!” By the time he finishes, he’s panting slightly. The flood of emotion that had washed over him leaving him drained and exhausted. It takes a second for him to realize that Angela hasn’t said anything. _Oh hell. I didn’t...?_ A look at his friend confirms that yes, she is on the brink of tears, face buried deep in her hands. “Oh god Angie... I’m so sorry...” _Damn it! You idiot! Don’t you think she already knew all of that?! And now you go and scream at her about it!_

“No, no. It’s... I get it Jesse. I screwed up. I just didn’t know what to do! I-I... don’t know what to do... I’m just...” She looks up, tears shining in her eyes. “I’m scared. I’m so scared.” Jesse lets out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. _What the hell are we gonna do?_ Instead of saying that, he places a hand on Angela’s shoulder and offers a weak attempt at a reassuring smile.

“We’ll figure something out. We always do. And, nah. That wasn’t right of me. Flying off the handle like that. I need to keep a better head. Do you think you can forgive me?” He receives weary if ever so slightly teasing look in return.

“I’ll think about it. As for the matter at hand, what do we do?” The question again stumps both of them.

“Well, whatever we’re gonna do, we need to do it soon. We’ve only got a handful of days until the moon, and I think it’d be best if I didn’t change here given the circumstances. And there’s also something else. I don’t rightly know what, but call it a gut feeling. I think a storm’s coming. And it’s not gonna blow over easily.” He gets a solemn nod in return.

“Yes. It seems we have much work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any suggestions on what sort of supernatural stuff I can do for the others, go for it! I only have Gabe, Jack, McCree, Mercy and Reinhardt (and maybe Ana) down right now. So, If you've got ideas I'd love to hear them!


End file.
